


Monsters in the Dark

by n2a0d0i0a



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Rare Pair Week, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n2a0d0i0a/pseuds/n2a0d0i0a
Summary: Kageyama doesn’t deal with scary movies well.





	

Kageyama knew that they shouldn’t have watched that scary movie. He’d known the moment that he’d seen a terrifying spider-lady-thingy crawling around on the walls and ceiling, jumping on people like some kind of an animal. When she had torn into one guy’s throat, he had hidden his eyes behind his blanket while Kindaichi had laughed at him. Of course, he was gratified later when the other boy had squeaked at a particularly gruesome scene. 

His problem now, however, was that he was thirsty. He knew that his parents turned off all of the lights in the house when they slept, save for the one in the hallway downstairs. Which meant that the upstairs hall and stairs were completely dark and there was a high chance of running into a spider-lady-thingy.

He hesitantly glances at his friends; both seem to be calmly asleep. Standing up, he takes care to step around Kindaichi as he makes his way toward the door. When he reaches it, he puts his hand on the doorknob and hesitates. Maybe if he runs really fast….

He nearly screams when a hand touches his shoulder, but the other person puts a finger to his lips and he recognizes that it’s Kunimi. The other motions him outside, and carefully closes the door behind them.

His voice is a whisper when he turns to Kageyama, “Are you okay?”

He nods, voice slightly louder, “I was going to get a glass of water.”

Kunimi looks at him and Kageyama fidgets for a little bit before he points to the stairs.

“I’m going to go then.”

“I’ll go with you.”

Kageyama’s head whips up when he looks at Kunimi. He wants to protest but at the same time he’s terrified of having to walk down the dark staircase all by himself. So he nods and walks down the hall. Everything is fine at the moment, with no scary creature-people jumping out at them. Eventually, they reach the top of the staircase and Kageyama pauses to peer his head around the wall. He distinctly remember scary-spider-lady jumping down from the ceiling to eat one guy’s head off and he really doesn’t want to be that person today.

Apparently, he’s waited for too long because he once again nearly screams as a hand slips around his own. He turns to stare at Kunimi who moves to walk in front of him. Kageyama takes a deep breath and follows. He hesitantly puts one foot forward; the aged stair creaks and he flinches. Kunimi’s hand squeezes his own and he takes a deep breath before they move onto the next stair. Thankfully, there’s no creak this time. They slowly progress down the stairs until they finally reach the bottom.

Kageyama practically drags Kunimi along as he runs to the light switch. Once the light is turned on, he breathes a sigh of relief, safe. Feeling a weight around his hand, he looks down to see that their hands are still joined. He can feel his face turn red and he tears his hand away, rushing to the kitchen without looking at the other boy in the room.

“Sorry.”

He pulls a jug of water out of the fridge and begins to pour some into a glass when he sees Kunimi shrug.

“It’s fine.”

Kageyama offers him some water, which he declines and they both remain silent for a little while. Kunimi’s not really much of a talker, not as much as Kindaichi is, and when the two of them hang out they tend to spend most of their time in silence. Not that Kageyama minds, Kunimi’s calm demeanor is often soothing, especially when he’s as anxious as he is right now.

“You could have said something… we didn’t have to watch that movie.”

Kageyama shakes his head and scratches the back of his head, “I know... but Kindaichi wanted to watch it and I wanted you guys to have fun.”

They lapse into silence again. Kageyama finishes his water and places the glass into the sink.

“Do you want to go back upstairs?”

Kunimi nods and leads the way. Kageyama keeps glancing around, still prepared at any second to get his eyes clawed out by the creature-lady from the movie but they eventually make it safely back to his room. Kindaichi is still blissfully unaware, drooling onto the pillow as he sleeps; he has, however, started snoring loud enough to probably be heard from his parent’s room. 

Kageyama glances at Kunimi one last time and quietly lays down in his place, pulling the covers to rest just under his nose. It’s really dark in the room and he desperately wishes that he could turn the light on. He can imagine the scary creature from that awful movie crawling around between them before it settles on dragging him away and eating his eyeballs. 

This time when he feels someone touch him, he actually does flinch a bit. He glances around and sees that Kunimi is next to him, curling into his back. The other boy is warm against his own body and his steady gaze is comforting to Kageyama. He places half of his blanket over Kunimi and turns back around. Staring at the wall, he listens to the other’s steady breathing as his own eyes start drooping.


End file.
